Let Her Go
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: ONESHOT. Takes place in S. 1 Ep. "Lost and Found" Different side of Krunior kissing scene.


He heard her get up. He hadn't been able to sleep at all that night, and apparently she hadn't, either. He couldn't forget what she had said earlier. About her mom and those guys. He could tell she had been lying, he could see right through her. It was weird for him to actually care. It kind of scared him that he might be falling for her. He was thinking about her a lot more than he normally thought about girls he liked. He thought part of it could've been the fact that she kept saying no to him, that kept bringing him back.

He finally got up and walked over to where Kris was, being as quiet as he could. He felt like he had to confess what was going through his mind, maybe not all of it, but most of it. He thought maybe she would start to see him the same way he saw her. Either that or she would think he was feeding her a like of bull-shit and slap him or worse. She was a tough girl, and sometimes he found himself afraid of what she could do to him. Not that he would ever admit that. To anyone.

He slowly reached the log she was sitting on, with his flashlight in hand, and snuck up behind her, flicking on his flashlight.

"Hey," Junior said as he turned it on, putting it on his face in ghost-like manner. She jumped a little when he got there. She had thought everyone was asleep, but she had been wrong.

"Can I sit down?" asked Junior, whispering now.

"If you're quiet," Kris told him smirking. He sat next to her and she got the chills. She tried to convince herself it was because of the bitter night, but she knew better. Junior was starting to have and effect on her, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to fall for him.

He leaned in next to her ear and whispered directly into it, "What are we looking for?"

"Whatever we see," Kris replied, mimicking his motion and volume of voice. He nodded and closed his mouth.

"You know today? When you were talking about your mom and those guys and that? You said it wasn't a big deal, but it was, I could tell. I know it bothered you," Junior began.

"Are you trying to be an ass?" Kris asked, looking at him fiercely.

"No!" Junior said, defending himself.

"Yeah, well what do you know?" Kris shot back quietly, staring back out at the stars.

"I do know. And you know why I know? Because I watch you. I have no idea what makes me do it, but," Junior began as he smiled, "everytime you turn your head, everytime you laugh out loud or lift your hand to drink some coffee. Or, you know, the way your smile spreads from one side of your face to the other," He continued, pointing at her, as Kris tried to hide the smile spreading across her face.

"I don't just watch, Kris, I see. And I saw your face when you said that stuff today. I know that it hurt you," Junior said understandingly. "And that's your secret. I won't tell," he leaned in and whispered, smirking.

Kris was amazed at how well he knew her already. He saw right through her lie this afternoon. The lie she thought had been constructed quite well. But he knew better. He knew that it really did hurt her. It was like he was re-living the moments with her in her mind. The nights where she had cried because she was seeing things happen to her mother that a daughter shouldn't have to watch her mother do. The nights of hiding in a closet with pillows over her ears, trying to block out the horrible noises. Not one of those men stuck. Not one of those horrible men. It was like Junior saw all of this.

And as much as she hated to admit, she believed him. He wasn't being a jerk like he normally was. A jerk who thought he could have whatever girl he wanted, when he wanted them. But, somehow, she could tell he was changing. He was changing for her, an ex-convict whose life was screwed up beyond repair. She felt like he could fix that, for maybe more than just a few months of summer. There was something about Junior Davis that kept her on her toes, not knowing what he was going to do next. But yet he knew what she would do. That was just unlike anything she had ever had before with anyone.

Kris got out of her few-second thinking session. "What's yours?" Kris asked him, thinking she might already be able to tell.

He turned back to her and said, "Isn't it obvious?" while raising his eyebrows. Junior shifted a little bit more, so he could look her right in the eye. "I mean it," he started, "I see you."

Kris couldn't believe that. That was a line like you heard in the movies and normally she wouldn't have fallen for it, but with Junior, it was different. It seemed sincere. She gave him a once-over, and said, "Maybe, but we're alone in the woods in the dark. Your eyes play tricks on you."

He shook his head subtly and blinked sleepily as he looked quickly down at her lips. He leaned in, craning his neck towards her and they kissed. They had kissed once before, but it wasn't nearly as amazing as this moment. The kiss before was short and friendly. This one, however, was filled with much more passion.

Junior loved the taste of Kris' lips. They tasted like strawberries and oranges. It was something that had never graced his tongue before, but after tonight, he hoped it would grace his tongue many more times. She allowed his tongue into her mouth and he explored it. He backed her down on the log they were sitting on, and lay on top of her. He massaged her side as they kissed and then they rolled off the unsteady log and fell the the hard ground.

They laughed into each others mouths and kisses stopped for the time being. They lay flat on their backs, just looking up into the sky. Right before Junior fell asleep, he felt Kris snuggle into his side, burying her head into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arm around her abdomen and held her close, not wanting to ever let her go.


End file.
